Nehima
by Kokuei Kitsune
Summary: Kagome has a rather rough past. She seems like she has no soul. Will anything penetrate her shell of not caring? Can anyone help her get over it? SanMir Kag? Inu? Sess? help me plz! i dont know how to add chapters!


AN- Oi ferenzu. Okies my first ficcy so if it sucks u can all go an cry 2 ur friends or sumthin. I don't like lemons a lot so im not going 2 write one. Ummmm..........ya. I don't think it will be very confuzzling but I suck at writing so if it duznt make sense email me and I'll try an fix it. Ummmm..... I still can't think of a title right now sooo it might change.....IF I EVER THINK OF A STUPID FUCKING TITLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok......calm down........calm....calm....calm....calm....calm....calm....calm....calm... ok. I am calm now I think. Oh & by the way. SESSHOUMARU IS FUCKING MINE AND ONLY MINE!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Sesshoumaru: No I am not!!!! *YES I AM AN I LUV IT!!!!!!!!* Kokuei Kitsune: AAWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S SOO SWEET!!!!!!!! Sesshoumaru: *strange look* Kokuei Kitsune: What?!?! U luv me an u no it!!!!!!!! don't try an deny it!!!! *cries* WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sesshoumaru: NO!!!! NONONONONO!!!! U ARE NOT CRYING!!!! Aw crap she's crying!!!!! Now what am I gunna do???? Help? Anyone??? OKOKOK!!!! Yes u no I luv u. u have known 4 a long time now. Don't doubt me unless u don't luv me!!!! Kokuei Kitsune: of course I luv u!!!! im letting the whole WORLD know that!!!! Sesshoumaru: aw crap. Not again. *SIGH* here we go again!!!! Kokuei Kitsune: I'm going 2 stop ranting about how I luv my Sesshy and get on with the fic now!!!! And if u flame me I will sick my Sesshy with his Poison Claws at u!!!! LOLIES!!!! So no hating!?!?!? Please???? Sesshoumaru: yes I will kill u!!!! *turns to KK* yes lets go now. U have a chappie 2 type now. If u don't type it they will hate you sooo..... Kokuei Kitsune: KK!!!! Talk to ya'll l8r!!!! Nehima!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I'm married to Sesshy so that's Ok!!!!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
NEHIMA  
  
Chapter 1: When Will You Wake Up? *****************************************************************  
  
A little girl was talking to her mother in the kitchen. She was 7 years old. She had long shiny ebony black hair like a long polished black wave that went down to the middle of her back. She had the most amazingly blue eyes that anyone had seen. If you looked at her you could see that when she was older her beauty would rival that of anyone.  
  
"Mommy why can't I go see Daddy in his study?" asked the little girl.  
  
"Because ma chère, he asked to be alone for a little while. Now I have to go out and pick up your brother. I'll be back in about half an hour. OK????" her mother asked  
  
"OK!!!!" the little girl happily said  
  
So, her mother went out and 10 minutes later the little girl went into her Father's study.  
  
"HI DADDY!!!!" she sang as she went through the door, then suddenly stopping in her tracks.  
  
"Daddy????" she asked in a small scared little voice.  
  
Her father was kneeling on the floor with a gun against his head. He had thought that his daughter went with her mother to pick up his son.  
  
"My daughter" he said in a crushed voice barely a whisper, avoiding using her name.  
  
"I'm sorry.... so sorry. But I won't be able to watch you grow up. Always remember that I love you more than anything in the entire world. Always remember me. Nehima" he said, his voice a mask of sorrow.  
  
The little girl started to walk forwards. Slowly. One small slow step at a time.  
  
"Daddy???? What do you mean???? Daddy????" She asked, more urgently and afraid with each word she said.  
  
"I'm sorry." With those last words he pulled the trigger.  
  
There was a deafening sound, but the little girl was already deaf with those last words of his. She ran towards him. Watching him mouth the words in slow motion "I love you. Nehima." She watched him fall to the ground in slow motion. That image and those words forever scraped into her young mind.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. She was then by his side. She started shaking him, trying to wake him up. After realizing he wouldn't wake up. At least not anytime soon, she put his head in her lap & just silently cried. Cried because he wouldn't wake up. Cried because there was a warm red liquid flowing all over her from his head.  
  
Blood.  
  
His blood.  
  
Her father's blood.  
  
She was in such a state of trauma that she thought it was watered down paint.  
  
'Yes' she thought. 'It's just paint. Just some joke he's playing. But then why won't he wake up????'  
  
She sat there for what felt like hours crying over his body. Whispering the words "When will you wake up???? When????" She didn't notice her mother & brother come home. Her mother came into the study to see her husband, what she got was not what she was suspecting. She screamed. A long bloodcurdling scream. Her brother ran into the room at the sound of his mother's scream and screamed as well. They both burst out crying. Their mother slowly walked over and picked up the gun and put it against her temple just like her husband had done minutes before.  
  
"I love you both. I'm sorry. Goodbye." With those words she pulled the trigger and shot her self as well. Dying in moments to join her much beloved husband in death. The little girl watching her other parent fall slowly to the ground like her father did. All in such a short amount of time. Her mother landed with her head on her husband's chest who's head was still in the little girl's lap.  
  
The little girl cried even harder and so did her younger brother. He was only six. He was to young to watch any of this. But what did it say about her? She was only a year older. Her brother to stricken with grief ran over and picked up the gun.  
  
With hands shaking like a leaf in a breeze he put the gun against a head once again.  
  
This time his own.  
  
She could only watch in horror as her brother's finger slowly pulled the trigger. A third gunshot was heard and all was completely silent except for soft thud of her brother's body hitting the ground.  
  
She noticed that she was covered in her fathers, mothers & brothers blood.  
  
And she slowly noticed the sound of sirens. They were coming closer. Closer to where she sat with her fathers head in her lap with her mother on him and her brother close by.  
  
She etched her father's head off and ran up to her room. She locked her self in & then noticed the blood. She grabbed some clean clothes, unlocked her bedroom door and ran to the bathroom.  
  
She cleaned herself up and put on the new clothes. Thinking of how it would look to find bloody clothes in the bathroom. She ran downstairs again and put the clothes on the wounds of her family.  
  
'That way,' she thought in her hazy mind. Somehow thinking clearly. 'That way they will think I tried to stop the bleeding. They will never know what I saw. No one will EVER know'  
  
It was at this moment that she silently vowed to herself to never cry again. She knew that they would want her to cry. But they left her. They left her all alone with no one to love or be loved by. She was alone. Totally alone.  
  
********1 Hour Later********  
  
The police had come and asked her questions like her name. She answered not crying and not showing emotion. The police thought that she had some sort of trauma and the fact that her family killed themselves had not yet sunk in. They didn't know it had sank in about an hour ago. Since she had no other family she was sent to the Tokyo Orphanage. There she would wait to be adopted by a family willing to accept the fact that her whole family killed themselves within a time frame of half and hour.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AN- okies. That's the first chappie. Tell me wat u think an ill try an hurry up and post another. Should I do Orphanage scenes or go to other stuff like after she's adopted wich im contemplating. R&R and tell me wat u think!!!! Sayonara ferenzu!!!! Nehima 


End file.
